


Fuck Me Like You Mean It

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, when keith wants his wolf to be the man he wants to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's another session with Kosmo as Keith pines after a man he can't have. At least he has good old faithful Kosmo, and he can imagine that's Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuck Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while and honestly fuck it, keith can get railed by his dog and pine after shiro cause i said so.

Keith rolled his hips in time to each lap of the rough tongue. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he canted backwards, groaning in pleasure as the fur brushed between his ass cheeks, how the snout pushed just above his hole as the tongue lapped enthusiastically. He shivered and whimpered as it pressed inside, ears pricking to the sharp whine behind him.

“Good boy, Kosmo. Keep going, _please_.”

With another whine, Kosmo continued his probing and Keith melted into the bed, gripping the sheets tight as the tongue moved deeper and deeper.

_Shiro_.

Any semblance of shame had been lost years ago when he used to please himself in his bunk, the shower, and the few times in the Black Lion to the thought of Shiro fucking him hard into the mattress. He wasn't sure when it happened, but one day he had the genius yet fucked-up idea to involve Kosmo. So far, he hadn't regretted that decision.

“D-Deeper.” His voice cracked as he brought a sweaty hand around his leaking cock, shakily stroking himself as he rocked backwards, the other hand prising one of his cheeks apart. Like the good boy he was, Kosmo obeyed. He wondered if Shiro would too. Whether is Keith begged him like a good boy, Shiro'd eat him out like this. Maybe not so well; Kosmo had no reservations it seemed to continue lapping, Kosmo still continued when he told him to stop, and Keith _loved it_. He loved it when he got so worked up and hot all over again. Then when he was mounted. _God_. That was a feeling. Feeling the hot tapered end pierce him and stretch him wide open. Being fucked without remorse or reprieve because Kosmo didn't understand it; he was just chasing his own orgasm. Then the knot. Filled with hot cum to the brim. Keith shivered at the thought. Shivered at the thought of being filled both ends by Shiro and Kosmo's hot cum.

He pulled away, patting the sheets besides him. Heavy pink blush upon his face, he stared at the throbbing cock between Kosmo's back legs. Without a whine or huff, Kosmo hopped onto the bed. He gave Keith a quizzical look – at a stab – as he reached under the soft fur. There was a whine and yawn above as Keith took it in both hands. Pushing back black strands, he closed his eyes.

“Gonna enjoy this, boy.” He slipped mouth around the hot member, feeling the hot pulse under the skin. Another whine. Kosmo shifted. Keith allowed his imagination to run wild; Shiro with a fat cock and knot.

_Fuck my mouth, fuck me like you mean it._

He worked the length quickly, pumping his own cock in rhythm to the thrusts. The whines increased, the panting started. Kosmo shifted and Keith could feel the agitation to start rutting.

“Not yet, soon.”

There was a huff and whine from above. The warm, soft fur over his back. Keith groaned around the hot mess in his mouth, tasting the hints of salty precum as it bled over his tongue. He hummed in enjoyment, then squeaked as the hot tongue licked hotter stripes over his ass. _Fuck_.

He could feel the tell-tale signs Kosmo was getting closer to a rut, and quickly pulled away once more. The space wolf loosened a growl as Keith scrambled to his hands and knees. Dropping his head into the pillows, he spread his cheeks apart.

“You want it? Come get it.”

Kosmo was upon him, thrusting the leaking cock against Keith's rear until it lanced straight in. A choked groan escaped his lips as Kosmo filled him up in seconds. Then he started. Hard. Keith bit down into the pillows to muffle the screams of pleasure-pain that were torn with every penetrating thrust. He grabbed his cock in both hands; he was gonna milk himself dry over the thought of Shiro fucking him like this. The tip struck his prostate, and each strike after hit the mark.

_Shiro, Shiro, Shiro! Yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Feed me your fucking knot. Fuck me up until I can't walk, not anyone else, just me. Please, please, plea-_

Kosmo loosened a sharp snarl and Keith felt the swell slapping against his skin. His eyes could only roll back so much, and the pillow was soaked with his drool.

“F-F-Fill me!” He begged.

Kosmo did. After a two sharp thrusts, it broke through the rim and Keith clenched onto it like a lifeline. He bit down on his lip, piercing it with his teeth, as Kosmo pounded harder and harder. The wolf panted above him as he snapped his hips back and forth, the bed creaking dangerously as it slammed against the wall. Every single strike had Keith seeing stars he didn't recognise, and in the final moments where he was teetering on the edge of cumming, he saw beautiful grey eyes and that little playful smirk.

“That good, huh?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah you're,” Keith licked his lips, “fuck, Shiro, _fuck_!” He came, hard.

With the clench of his muscles, this set Kosmo off. The knot, so swollen now, twitched until Keith felt the hot rush. He felt the cum fill him, fill him more then he could manage. He tore through the pillow, eyes and rim burning as the fullness became the only thing he knew.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall had a great wank
> 
> Other "problematic" works:  
> [How To Train Your Space Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479942/chapters/56294791)  
> [Love Me Quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366486)  
> [For All Your Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965231)


End file.
